Jebediah of Canaan (New Earth)
It remains to be seen what the wizard meant by that statement against Freeman and his role as the six gods' champion. | Powers = * - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. ** ** : The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** : Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** ** ** : Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** *** *** ** : The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** : The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or one's self instantly. ** : An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** ** : The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** : The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** ** ** ** ** : The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** : The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. * Keeper of the Rock of Eternity: As the Guardian of the Rock of Eternity, he is one with the Rock as it is a part of him. He channels the energies of the primal God-wave and the Greek Lords of Magic through the Rock of Eternity. As such, he is infused with the duty to keep the power and the magic of the earth realm in balance. As keeper of the Rock of Eternity he also holds the dark forces at bay. ** Inherent Omnipresence: Apparently possessing the power to be everywhere, at all times (i.e., multiple dimensions and places in time). ** Inherent Omniscience: Apparently possessing the power to know anything that he chooses to know and can be known. ** ** : The ability to read the minds of others and project thoughts. ** : Nigh-omnipotent mastery of magics and mysticism. ** | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Bound to the Rock of Eternity, though the wizard's spirit can leave the Rock of Eternity for short periods of time. It should be noted that the wizard gets weaker the longer he is away from it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The wizard Shazam no longer has an actual physical body and exists only in spirit form. While he can temporarily create a physical body, that creation can only be maintained for a short period of time before it fades and leaves him back in his native non-physical form. | Trivia = * Shazam isn't empowered by the Power of Shazam but the powers of the gods that represent MARVEL; these gods are Marsosh, Arel, Ribalvei, Voldar, Elbiam, Lumiun. He hasn't said MARVEL in centuries; it is considered that if he were to say it, it wouldn't transform him unless he wished it. | DC = | Wikipedia = Shazam (comics) | Links = }} Category:Lords of Order Category:Quintessence Members Category:Magicians Category:Sorcerers Category:Marvel Family Supporting Cast